


Backed Against The Mirrors

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Dominant JJ/Submissive Plus Sized Reader [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dominant Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mommy Kink, Protective Jennifer "JJ" JareU, Submissive Female Reader, Submissive Plus Sized Female Reader, Top Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, plus size reader, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Y/N plus lingerie shopping equals a very appreciative JJ.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Female Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Series: Dominant JJ/Submissive Plus Sized Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950031
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Backed Against The Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryingPages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingPages/gifts), [Crazy7634](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy7634/gifts), [AlphaS1227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaS1227/gifts), [kmhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmhs/gifts), [another_fantasy_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_fantasy_world/gifts), [Tigerworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerworld/gifts), [ShepxMiri4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepxMiri4eva/gifts), [Maria403](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria403/gifts).



You looked over at your sweet baby boy who would be six months tomorrow. Penelope insisted on throwing a party for her godson, and you and JJ had no intentions of saying no when she brought it up a few weeks ago. 

You were fortunate to have a job that allowed you to work from home because you got to see firsthand and record Henry's milestones. Not a day went by without sending at least twenty pictures and three videos to your wife, who was also happy when you made the decision to work from home. You knew JJ would never say it, but she'd hold you tighter, go with you on every errand always searching the crowds for any harm that might befall you and Henry, whenever she'd return from a case that had female victims. And the latest case, hit too close to JJ. Penelope had explained it was women who looked like you and her. You had done your best to cheer your wife up, but she had been the one to save the final victim when she shot two rounds to the Unsub. 

Now, this birthday bash had come along at the right time. You could only hope JJ would let loose a little and enjoy the moments with Henry. Rossie had kindly offered up his home to host, but JJ had refused. No place was as safe as the home she had tricked out with Penelope and Emily. And while it would only be the BAU family celebrating, JJ's top priority that would never be up for debate, was the safety and security of her wife and son.

* * *

JJ smiled at the peace she felt holding Henry in her arms before everyone else came over in three hours. Penelope had been here since eight, wanting as much quality time with Henry as possible. JJ could hear you and Penelope downstairs as you pumped more milk with the machine and stored in the freezer as you went.

"You don't mind staying with JJ and Henry while I go out, do you?"

"Not at all, Y/N. Besides, I'm pretty sure JJ is going to follow Henry in nap time soon enough the way she was in the rocking chair, soothing him."

"Thank you!"

Your voices were now hushed tones. 

"Where are you going though?"

"You know that new lingerie store that opened up for all sizes? I want to see if they have my size. The last piece I owned didn't have a long lifespan after I kept teasing JJ in it while she was doing paperwork."

Penelope playfully slaps you in the arm.

"Get going then! I'll cover for you."

You make quick work of finishing your pumping before changing your top and grabbing your purse and keys from your room. Luckily, JJ was sound asleep, or at least she was until she heard the garage door open and you starting your vehicle.

* * *

You were about to reverse out of the garage when your view was blocked by JJ with her arms crossed. You put the car in park with the hand brake and unbuckle your seat belt before opening your door to ask what was wrong.

"Where do you think you're going?"

JJ's voice was cold, and while it would have shocked you, it only turned you on. It had been a month since the two of you were last intimate, and you wanted to help your wife relax. But being underneath her as she took charge? Well, you'd have to build up the play here.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

You slowly take a step with each word spoken. You look at the ground instead of her eyes. 

"You didn't answer my question, Y/N."

"Sorry, Mommy. Was I supposed to tell you I was leaving?"

You ask as you turn around and rub your ass down her front. You knew you had her when she growled in your ear and brought you closer to her. 

"You know what calling me Mommy does to me, baby girl."

"Clearly nothing if I'm still very much fully clothed."

You can't help but snicker inside your mind as you step out of her reach and attempt to go back inside of your vehicle.

"I don't think so. I'll drive us wherever it is you're in such a hurry to get to. Penelope will stay with Henry. Now get in the passenger side, Y/N."

JJ kindly states before squeezing and smacking your ass.

* * *

As soon as the two of you stepped inside the shop, JJ's hands gravitated towards your waist.

"Hello! Please let us know if you two need any assistance."

"We will!"

The two of you walked around, or rather, JJ steered you both around the store until a certain section was reached. Without a word, JJ quickly got your sizes in the schoolgirl, maid, waitress, cowgirl, and poison ivy lingerie. She then took you to one of the dressing rooms.

"Did you want me to try any one in particular first?"

"Surprise me."

"Close your eyes, Mommy." 

You give JJ a kiss and smile when she listens. You quickly strip off your clothes until you're only in your underwear and decide to have even more fun. You take her hands and place them on your breasts, and she expertly rolls your nipples until they harden.

" _Baby girl_."

"Mhmm?"

"Go change into one of the lingerie sets before I open my eyes and give you a real reason to be quiet."

You decide to put on the lingerie version of the outfit you wore when you first met your wife - the waitress one. Who knew being clumsy and bending over to clean up the mess in front of her would have gotten her attention?

"Baby, do you need help putting it on?"

And did you? Not at all. You just couldn't wait to see her reaction as she opened her eyes and took all of you in. But you felt you could safely tease JJ one more time. 

"Mommy, I think it's best if we waited to get home before you see anything. Henry's party is in an hour."

JJ opened her eyes.

"I know _damn_ _well_ , you're not making me wait that long. God, baby girl. If you had been wearing this when we met, I'd have taken you to the nearest hotel, fucked you stupid until your eyes were rolling in the back of your head, and marked you everywhere."

JJ immediately took the reins and got you out of the lingerie set. 

"Keep quiet. Wouldn't want anyone knowing you're a _slut_ now, would you?"

"Only for you, M-Mommy."

JJ smirks and easily slips two fingers inside of you but doesn't move.

"On second thought, you're right. We should wait until we get home."

"Mommy."

You softly whine, but can't do much about it when she hands you your clothes and gathers all of the lingerie sets and leaves you to pay for them. By the time you had changed, you were crying in frustration. 

* * *

"JJ, did you and Y/N have a fight?"

"A little. We'll be fine. I may or may not punish her once everyone leaves."

"JJ! I swear you two are perfect for each other. I'll happily take my godson home with me."

"I appreciate it, Penelope."

JJ glances over at you and raises an eyebrow, daring you to make a scene. You, of course, look down to show how apologetic you are, but your wife remains firm. You think you're on time out until when everyone leaves and Penelope takes Henry from you.

"Have fun you lovebirds! Call me when Henry can come back home tomorrow or hell, take the whole weekend."

You blush at that. JJ just wanted to play hardball like you had been. And after everything's been cleaned up, and you have been thoroughly disciplined over her lap, she has you model all of the other lingerie pieces before having you put on the waitress one again. 

"I wish you could have seen yourself from my point of view that day, Y/N. Your cleavage barely contained by the buttons keeping them in place. I was sorely disappointed not being able to record footage of when you helped that other waitress clean up the spill they caused on our table. You leaned in and started scrubbing, and I knew I couldn't wait for the day to suck from your nipples. Now, I get to drink from you anytime I want to, since our son is strictly bottle fed. And the amount of milk you produce. You, baby girl, are my favorite treat."

You're effectively soaked at this point, and JJ hasn't done much touching to you except for playing with your nipples.

"Sucks being teased, huh? Too bad I can recount that day how we met for quite a while. And next time, you'll know not to tease me or leave the house without letting me know. Now, I'm feeling generous, so go pick the size I'll be reshaping your pussy to fit all weekend long."

You pick the newest one that your wife had bought, and her eyes darkened when she saw it.

"Fuck, baby. You've made Mommy very happy. Now get on the bed. I want to hear every sound."

The way JJ was looking at you all predator-like, you'd be so lucky to be able to walk once Penelope returned with Henry at the end of the weekend. And you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
